The Pearl of Oz
by ExoticPeachBlossom
Summary: The sequel to Made from Broken Parts The Key of Arycetia was just within the green witches grasp The world was just within reach, and all would fall to her power But, what she didnt' count on, was a powerful spell that sent not only the Key, but Galinda, Boq, Fiyero, the Cowardly Lion and Dorothy into the Other Worlds. Now they must find the Key, before the Wicked Witch finds them
1. Chapter 1

Broken Through

And

Through

_AN: Here's the first chapter to the sequel Made from Broken Parts. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! They made my day! I hope you all enjoy the sequel! God Bless you all for staying with this story!_

_This story is dedicated to ChaoticSymphonyOfDarkness. Wherever you are, just remember, that you are loved and missed greatly. Take care of yourself._

He watched her, his silver blue eyes drinking in the blood splattered beauty, kneeling before him. Her face was ashen, the color drained away. Her once shimmering curls hung limp, broken, and bloodstained against her bruised and battered shoulders. Her dress was torn in several places, the sleeve on her right shoulder, hung limp, the torn pieces, flapping in the breeze. Her star tiara sat half-kilter on her head, a few pieces of the crystals broken off, shattered, and smears of blood sprayed across its elegant surface, staining the sapphire crystals blood red.

Her small lips quivered, and the sparkle within her eyes, the light, was slowly dinning. Defeat, shimmered in its place, and that alone, broke the Tin Man's heart.

Weakly, she bowed her head, too afraid to peer into the Tin Man's eyes, and see the disgust, the hatred, burn like coal fire within his silver eyes. She could stand up to any, and not bow, but for some reason, whenever Boq was near, that strength waned, and she returned to that timid, frightened little girl she once was in Pertha Hills.

Crystal tears bubbled within her eyes, making her shiver, and her heart to jackhammer within her chest. Weakly, she wound her arms around her chest, holding herself, as the tears slipped from her eyes.

Boq watched stunned, as crystal liquid danced down the blonde's torn cheeks, smearing the ash, and washing away bits of blood, revealing a thin trail, of porcelain skin untouched, by the flames of vengeance.

His tin heart cracked within his chest, and a tear sparkled within his eye, yet he made no attempt to wipe it away. Instead, he let it fall, a silent badge of honor, a silent prayer, to the fallen.

He could not bare to watch the blonde beauty before him cry. Slowly, he reached out towards the trembling Witch, and every so gently, wound his tin arms around her slender waist.

She felt the cool of the tin wrap around her body, and yet she didn't put up a fight. For her, it did not matter. All she cared about, all she yearned for was arms to be around her, holding her close, and kissing away her tears, and washing away her pain.  
Gently, he pressed her against his tin chest, and closing his eyes, relished in the feel of the beauty before him against his body, even if the feel were faint, he could still _feel _her.

Closing his eyes, he tightened his embrace around her delicate waist, and buried his head in her crimson curls, allowing a few sacred tears, to dance down his face, leaving a trail of rust in their wake.

Black lashes fluttered open and shattered cerulean stared, empty of any emotion, at the blood stained angel, writhing and thrashing before the guards. Plumes of smoke rise into the air, splatters of crimson shimmer in the flicker of the fire light, before disappearing into the night. Her long raven hair billowed around her in a silent dance to her agony.

Tears welled within her eyes, watching her friend stand tall, taking the bullets meant to end her existence. She was fighting to keep the scream from ripping free from her throat. No matter the pain, the agony she was in, she would not give the guards, nor the Wizard, the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

She bit her lip in silent contempt, her dark ebony eyes narrow, glared back at the Wizard, standing tall upon the grand emerald steps leading to the Palace of Emeralds. One hand pressed against his hip, the other rested placid at his side.

"Elphie" whispers Galinda brokenly.

An ache throbbed within her mind, remembering the sight, the touch, the feel of the ethereal light, pulsing within her emerald friend's heart. It felt like warmth, comforting and soothing, washing away your fears, and stilling your tears.

When you were near her, the pain pulsing within your heart melted away, the troubles the worries, faded beneath the blanket of light, wound protectively over the emerald witch's shoulders. She was a saint, a hidden Goddess, forced to live amongst the land of the Mortals, to repent for a sin of silence, of only the God's.

A pain suddenly sliced through her abdomen. Screaming in pain, she doubled over, her arms wrapping tight around her abdomen. Her eyes widen, and tremble, as the pain pulses throughout her entire body.

"Miss Galinda!" roars Boq.

Panting, Galinda tried desperately to bite back the pain assailing her body, stealing the very breath from her lungs. Her entire body trembled, as ripples of pain cascaded over her, making every muscle, every tendon twist violently, ripping and tearing against the strain.

_Galinda..._

"Elphie" whispers Galinda, her voice choked with pain.

Weakly, her head rose, and her sparkling cerulean eyes stared misty eyed back at the creature, the monster, standing a few feet away, doubled over in pain.

"Elphie" whispers Galinda again.

A sharp pain echoes within her head, making her wince. Clenching her eyes, and grinding her teeth, Galinda tried to force the pain away. Her legs start to tremble, threatening to collapse at any moment.

_Galinda please_

Galinda's eyes snapped open, as the echo of Elphaba's voice, ripples within her throbbing head. It was faint, like a whisper dancing on the edge of the breeze, weak, and barely there, for if she didn't strain, she would have missed it.

_SUFFER THE PAIN!_

A hard gasp, slipped free from Galinda's lips. Her eyes snapped open, and flicker towards the writhing form of the Witch of the West, of Darkness and Chaos.

"No" whimpers Galinda.

The pain she was feeling, it was a ripple, an echo to the agony crashing within Elphaba's body. Somehow, the demon of Darkness, had bonded the two together, to share the pain, the agony, and there was nothing that Galinda could do to stop it.

"Elphie" whimpers Galinda.

_Galinda please…end this_

"I…I can't" breathes Galinda.

_THE AGONY!_

_ Please Galinda…_

"Elphie I can't" chokes out Galinda. Blinded by tears, she weakly reaches out towards Elphaba hunched over, trembling in pain, blood pouring from the many bullet wounds ripping through her body.

_Only you can end this my sweet…only you_

"How?" whimpers Galinda.

_Feel what it's like to have your soul!_

"Elphie please!" cries Galinda.

_You are the only one powerful enough…to wield the Light…_

"No"

_RIPPED TO SHRED_

_ You must…please…I can't…_

"Elphie no!"

_YOUR HEART _

_ End this now Galinda! Strike me down with the sword of Light! Kill me now!_

_ TORN TO PIECES!_

"No!"

Suddenly, a bloodcurdling roar, rips through the chaos ensuing around the city, bringing every man, woman and child to their knees, quaking in fear.

Galinda watches frozen, as Elphaba doubles over in pain, her slender fingers rise, and tangle within her raven hair. Her body trembles violently, as more bullets rip through her body.

"ENOUGH!" roars Elphaba.

Jerking upward, Elphaba throws her head back and screams, shattering the darkness surrounding her. Her arms rise up above her head, her emerald fists clench tight, twisting the ebony between her fingers.

_Get down!_

"Everyone get down!" screams Galinda.

One by one, the survivors to this carnage throw themselves down to the broken pavement. Only the Wizard and the Gale Force stand their ground.

_Galinda now!_

Throwing herself to the ground, Galinda covers her head, just as a sonic boom of magick, ripples through the decimated square, eviscerating everything in its wake. The bullets, plunged deep into her body, expel outward, riddling what was left of the buildings, and the guards standing to close to the Emerald Witch of Darkness.

Silence, only the sound of Elphaba's weakened gasps for air, echo within the chaos. Bodies of the guards lay strewn on the ground, covered in blood.

Slowly, she lowers her head, the bonfires burning bright before her, casts a crescent shadow over her eyes, darkening her appearance. A hollow breeze sweeps past her, making her ebony hair billow maniacally around her.

Galinda and the Wizard watch in amazement, as the bullet wounds slowly close, and the blood stilling.

"You think your pathetic weapons can destroy me!" roars Elphaba.

_Stand Galinda…and end this_

Wincing, Galinda manages to get her foot beneath her. Grinding her teeth, she forces her weakened body to rise. Standing tall, the Good Witch of the North stands tall, before the Witch of Darkness.

Clenching her hands, the silver staff appears in her hands. A light breeze wisps past her, making her golden curls dance behind her.

"Oh ho this is rich…her _Goodness _standing against the Darkness...how pathetically poetic" smirks Elphaba. Ungracefully, she bows before Galinda.

"Who are you" growls Galinda. She was buying her time, hoping to distract the Darkness long enough for her body to heal the wounds inflicted upon her moments ago. It was a long shot, but what else did she really have.

"You don't know?" smirks Elphaba, quirking an elegant eyebrow.

"TELL ME!" roars Galinda, and slamming her staff down on the ground.

Throwing her head back, Elphaba emits a bone chilling cackle, making her, and the rest of Oz, tremble in fear.

"I' am the Innocent…I' am what-could-have-been…I' am the chosen…the Wretched and Divine!" bows Elphaba grandly.

Galinda stands tall before Elphaba, never wavering before the Witch of Darkness. Though inwardly, she was shaking. She could feel her dark magick vibrate against her skin.

"I' am the Unspoken…the One They left behind…I' am Chaos Incarnate! The Destructor of the Light!" roars Elphaba.

"That's impossible!" snarls Galinda.

Slowly, and unnoticed by either witch, Fiyero, stumbled his way over to Galinda's side. He feared the outcome, for like Galinda, he could feel the dark power within Elphaba vibrate, choking the very air from his lungs.

"We needed a vessel…one strong enough for my presence to take control…and We found it…in Miss Elphaba" smiles the Wicked Witch.

"When" growls Galinda darkly.

"Oh…you don't know?" asks Elphaba.

"WHEN!" screams Galinda. She was really getting tired of these games.

"The night when the rains fell from the sky…when three became one…and the flesh ripped open and the blood flowed"

"No" whispers Galinda.

"Yes…the night Miss Elphaba was raped by three Shadows…servants to Our illustrious Legion…I came, and entered her body, filling her with my lovely Darkness…slowly killing her from the inside out…her Soul tried to fight me…but even _it _was no match to Our Power" laughs Elphaba.

"Her soul? What did you do to her?" asks Galinda.

Fiyero's heart ripped in two, hearing how Elphaba's body crumpled beneath the powers of Darkness, allowing the Demon Chaos to take over.

Smiling, Elphaba shifted her weight onto one leg. Regally, she brought an emerald hand up towards her face. Her eyes lowered, as she inspected her nails, and ignoring the blonde.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU BASTARD!" roars Galinda.

"Such language!" gasps Elphaba mockingly.

"Tell me…please" whispers Galinda.

"We sent her soul into the cataclysm of the Oblivion, falling forever in a vortex of pain and suffering…tormented for all eternity" smiles Elphaba.

"No!" screams Galinda.

"Oh you should have seen it Galinda…the way her Soul bent to Our power…she groveled, caved beneath Our strength…though before We cast her soul away…she did beg of me one thing"

"What?" whispers Galinda.

"That We spare yours and your little Prince's life"

"She" gasps Galinda.

"Yes…she begged for Us to not end your Existence…a promise…We have no intention of making!" roars Elphaba.

Suddenly, the umbrella appears in her hands. Pulling it back, she admits a bloodcurdling roar, before shooting the umbrella out towards the blonde.

A hurricane of dark magick, soars towards Galinda and the Scarecrow. Unable to move, Galinda and Fiyero watch as the dark power slices through the air, hurtling towards her like a comet in orbit.

_GALINDA MOVE!_

"I…I can't…I'm sorry Elphie" whispers Galinda weakly.

The power nears. Galinda and Fiyero reach for each other. Arms wound tight around the other, they hold each other close, and closing they eyes, awaits the pain that was sure to come.

Suddenly, an unseen force slams into them, sending the two to topple to the ground. A cry of pain, and Galinda's eyes open in time to see the dark magick slice past them, crashing into a nearby tower engulfed in flames.

Growling, the Wizard turns and retreats back to the burning rubble. Passing Dorothy, he reaches out and grabs a hold of her arm, pulling her with him towards the burning rubble.

"Wizard!" gasps Dorothy.

Stopping, the Wizard turns and glares back at the little farm girl. Bending down, he levels her a serious glare.

"Listen to me…you're the only one who I trust to protect this" replies the Wizard darkly.

Magickally, a golden Key appears within his pinched fingers. It was long, with the O inside of the Z emblem on top, and a crescent shaped emerald shimmering in the middle. Elegant designs carved deep into the golden body of the Key flicker within the flames.

"It's beautiful" whispers Dorothy.

"It's the Key to Arycetia" explains the Wizard. Before Dorothy has a chance to ask, the Wizard reaches out and grabs a hold of Dorothy's hand. Forcing her tiny fingers open, he presses the Key into her palm. Gently, he closes her fingers around it.

"Keep it safe…no matter what happens…that Witch…can never get her hands on it" continues the Wizard.

"What…what happens if she does?" asks Dorothy.

"The end of Oz" replies the Wizard darkly.

"WIZARD!" roars Elphaba.

Jumping, both Dorothy and the Wizard spin around and face the Dark Witch, standing tall before the flames of Chaos. Her long raven hair dances around her wildly, and the ends of her tattered skirt billow around her.

"The Key of Arycetia…now" growls Elphaba.

"Over my dead body!" growls the Wizard. Gently, he pushes Dorothy behind him, shielding her from an attack.

"That…can easily be arranged" smirks Elphaba.

Galinda watches helplessly, as Elphaba shoots a ball of dark magick at the Wizard.

It was like slow motion, the dark energy pulses through the air, the Wizard makes no attempt to move. Standing his ground, he took the blast head on.

"Elphaba stop!" roars Galinda. Angrily, she jumps to her feet.

"Hmm…do you know what deliciousness this Body has gone through? The torments it's experienced?" asks Elphaba darkly.

Galinda watches frozen, as Elphaba's slender fingers rise up towards her breasts. Slender fingers lithely skim across her breasts, teasing the nipples hidden beneath the torn fabric.

"The torments She experienced…oh it was delicious"

"Stop…please" begs Galinda.

"The night She disappeared…the Demon came…and beat her body into submission…allowing my Presence to take over, staining her heart and corrupting her soul…the rape of the Prison Guards helped further break Her spirit…once We retreated to the Gnome King's mountain…the Rubble of Stone's viciously took this body, beating it into submission…several times in fact…oh but that's not the most delicious part" smirks Elphaba.

Slowly, her fingers trail down her taught stomach, to her center.

"No" whimpers Galinda.

"There was life here" starts Elphaba, her voice softens, as her fingers tenderly trail across her abdomen. "A life created by two in love..."

Suddenly, Elphaba's head snaps up, the darkness returning to her eyes.

"Before the Gnome King ripped that little life from Her womb…She bled out. The Gnome King ignored her anguish, and took her, bathed in the blood of the lost infant…and as if that wasn't bad enough. He forced Her to bury it with her own two hands!" snarls Elphaba.

The breath she had been holding slowly expels from her mouth. Never, had she imagined such horrors to befall her friend. It sickened her, making her stomach twist, and the bile to rise within her throat.

"So now We ask again _Wizard_" snarls Elphaba, satisfied to have silenced the little tramp. "the Key"

"Never!" growls the Wizard.

"Very well…say hello to Morrible for me in the Ether" smirks Elphaba.


	2. Journey in Myst

The Pearl

Of

Oz

Journey in Myst

_An: Alright! Wow, I was completely blown away by the number of responses to the first chapter. Thank you all so much! Your reviews were so awesome to read! Elphaba-WWW, I can and I think I could hear it from here. Lol, thank you so much for your review! Your so awesome! RavenCurls…are we excited? Lol, thank you for the review you so rock! Fae the Queen, got yah! Lol. I'm glad you liked the first chapter, and I really hope you enjoy this next one too. Big Hug! Elphiesglinda, hello girl! Thank you so much for your review. Yeah, Elphaba won't be finding peace anytime soon. Alright, big hugs and huge thank yous to all who reviewed! You guys are what make writing here in fanfiction so much fun! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the next one will be up soon! Thank you all again and God Bless!_

_ Again, this story is dedicated to an amazing writer, ChaoticSymphonyOfDarkness. May you find your way and return to us safely! We miss you!_

"No!" screams Galinda. Horror flashed across her face, an echo of anguish, flickered within her eyes.

Paralyzed, she watched, as the emerald woman stood tall before the burning rubble, her entire body was rigid, and her eyes shimmered within the chaotic symphony, strumming deep within her heart.

Grinding her teeth, Elphaba slid her leg behind her, and bending the other, slowly raised the glowing tip of her umbrella towards the Wizard's heart.

The howling wind screamed past her, making the tattered remains of her dress, billow around her, and her long raven hair to dance in the midnight breeze. Her slender lip curled slightly, revealing rows of blood stained fangs, glistening in the flicker of the fire light.

"Fae!" screams Fiyero.

_Stop her please!_

Narrowing her eyes, Elphaba clenched her teeth as a low growl, slipped past her curled lips. Gracefully, she pulls the umbrella back the glow pulsing around the tip vibrates, growing stronger with each crescendo of her rage, billowing deep within her blackened soul.

Galinda and Fiyero winced, feeling the strong dark energy vibrate around them, making the air crackle and spark. The sky darkens, and thunder rumbles throughout the darkened plains.

The bonfires rage burns bright within the night, casting eerie shadows to dance across the ebony night. Billows of smoke rises, choking out the rays of the silver moon, the smell of death was pungent, the smell of bodies burning brought tears to the eyes of any.

Manically, Elphaba lowers herself to the ground, and knees bending, clenches her emerald fingers tight around the handle of the umbrella. The Wizard stands tall, his eyes dark, and determination flickered across his face.

"Move your Ozness!" pleaded Galinda.

A slight tremble ripples down the Wizard's body, and slamming into the broken remains of the grand staircase, leading to the Emerald Palace; sending silent shockwaves to cascade deep within the broken earth.

"No" growls the Wizard.

Dorothy behind him cowers, her small arms press against her chest, the knuckles just barely touching the tip of her chin. Fear, sparkled within her eyes, and her heart jackhammered within her chest.

"I just want to go home" whimpers Dorothy.

"I'll send you home my pretty! And your little _dog _too!" spats Elphaba.

Throwing her head back, she emits an icy cackle, chilling Dorothy's bones, and making her tremble harder behind the Wizard. Tears, shimmer within her eyes, and her lips tremble.

This was it this was the end of her existence. She would die in this strange land called Oz, never to see her Aunt Em, and her Uncle Henry, nor Zeke, Hunk, or Hickory ever again.

Slowly, Elphaba lowers her head, her gaze shifts, and glares back at the wretched little _farm _girl, the murderess, who killed her sister in cold blood.

_Nessa…_

A pang of anguish skipped across her heart. Her eyes widen, and breathe gasping, she stumbles back. Her sister, the Wicked Witch of the East is what they called her, was dead. Nessa squished by a house that ended her wretched existence.

Somewhere, hidden deep within the recesses of her blackened heart, a spark ignited within the darkness, stealing the very breath from the Witch of Darkness. Gasping, Elphaba doubled over in pain, her eyes widen, and her mouth drops open. Panting in pain, her fingers open, releasing the umbrella.

A cry of pain and Elphaba's hands clench into trembling fists, rise and press hard against her chest. Anguish, shimmered within her eyes, and tears of pain, of heartbreak sparkle within the dark recesses of her darkened orbs. For a moment, a flicker of chocolate appears, before disappearing within the symphony of darkness.

Wincing, Galinda takes a tentative step towards Elphaba, tears shimmer within her cerulean eyes. Slowly, her hand rises and presses against her chest into a loose fist. Her golden curls dance around her, veiling the pain flickering across her face.

"Elphie" whispers Galinda.

Rage ignites within her, cascading over her blackened heart, and washing away the pain. A low growl vibrates within her throat, and clenching her eyes closed, forces the Voice to shatter within her mind.

_I wont!_

_Leave This Body Now!_

_Never!_

_Leave! You're not wanted anymore!_

_I will not bow to you nor any one! _

_You're not strong enough to eradicate me!_

_As long as theirs hope…_

_Hope was lost the night Darkness fell! Give up, leave This Body! Your time is done here!_

_I will not leave, not now nor ever! I will continue to fight, until…the…day…I…DIE!_

A heart wrenching scream pierces the night, making every man woman and child jump, and cower in fear. Only the Wizard, Galinda, Fiyero, Boq and the Cowardly Lion watches, as the Wicked Witch of Darkness rises to her full height. Throwing her head back, she emits a bloodcurdling scream. Her hands rise, and tangle within her hair.

"ELPHIE!" screams Galinda.

Throwing her hands down, her head slowly lowers and glares into the nothingness surrounding her.

Galinda watches, as Elphaba's hands curl into tight fists at her side, the darkness within her eyes shimmers, making her shiver in fear, and revulsion.

"You shall leave this body now…or I shall shatter what's left of your soul" growls Elphaba.

_No!_

Startled, Galinda stumbles back, her eyes widen, her mouth drops open and her heart jumps into her throat. Could it be? Could?

Growling, Elphaba makes a grand gesture with her fingers. Magickally, the umbrella jumps into her outstretched fingers. Twirling it behind her, she points the tip at the Wizard's heart.

LEAVE! OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PRECIOUS WIZARD!" roars Elphaba.

_Kill him then if you must…he means nothing to me_

An evil smirk, slides across Elphaba's slender lips. Her eyes lower, a strange maniacal glint, sparkles within her eyes. Slowly, she relaxes her stance. Her head lowers, and her eyes flutter closed, as an icy chuckle, slips past her lips.

"You mean you don't know?" teases Elphaba.

_Know what?_

"What this man is to you…his significance in your past?" asks Elphaba darkly.

During this time, Fiyero awkwardly stumbles over to Galinda's side. Slowly, so not to startle her, he raises his cloth hands up towards her broken shoulders. Gently, he cups his hands against her bloodstained skin.

"Glin…what in Oz is happening?" asks Fiyero, worry etched within his voice.

Inwardly, worry echoed within his straw-filled mind. Worry that perhaps, Elphaba, his Fae, had finally slipped off the precipice of her sanity, falling forever in a riptide of madness.

"I…I don't know" stammers Galinda.

That was partially true. She didn't really know per-say what was happening, but she had a hunch. She just needed more proof before daring to allow such inquiries slip from her lips.

_The Wizard is a lying bastard_

"True…but there is more to it than that…he is the symbol of Oz, and of you" sneers Elphaba.

_What?_

"Elphaba Thropp…Thropp Third Descending of Munchkinland…behold!" roars the Wicked Witch. Grandly, she gestures towards the Wizard, glaring icily back at her. "The man who fathered your existence!"

"What!" gasps Galinda.

_No…_

"Yes…your father was not Frexspar Thropp…but the _Wonderful Wizard of Oz _himself" snarls the Witch of Darkness.

The Wizard stumbles back, his eyes wide in horror. Could this be true? Could this woman, this _Witch _truly be his daughter? It wasn't like it was impossible; after all, he had carried on that affair with…what's-her-name again in Munchkinland when he first came upon the scene here in Oz.

"Elphie" whispers Galinda.

"Glin…?" asks Fiyero.

Gasping, Galinda spins around and faces Fiyero. Instantly, her hands reach out and grab a fist full of cloth and straw. Growling, she pulls him closer, until his face was a mere inch away from hers.

"It's Elphie!" cries Galinda.

"Elphie?...Glin…what are you?" asks Fiyero confused.

"No…you don't understand. Elphie…she's still there!" cries Galinda.

"Huh?" asks Fiyero.

"A fragment of Elphie still dwells within her body! Don't you see Fiyero! We haven't lost her! She's still there!" cries Galinda, tears shimmering within her eyes.

For a moment, Fiyero stared deep into Galinda's dark, cerulean eyes. Hope shimmered within, hope that a piece of her friend, though faint, still existed within her body, fighting to keep Chaos at bay.

And though a part of him; a large part of him, wanted to believe it too, inwardly, he just couldn't. He couldn't take that pain anymore. She was gone, his precious Fae was dead, lost within the sea of Darkness, casted forever to be held and bound within the Shadows of torment, for all eternity.

His eyes soften, and slowly, his cloth hands rise up and cup Galinda's. Gently, he pries her fingers free from his shirt. Lowering their hands, he stares misty eyed, back at Galinda.

"I want her here too Glin…but we have to accept the facts…Elphaba's gone…and she's never coming back" replies Fiyero gently.

"No…no she's not dead Fiyero! I know she's not!"

"How?" asks Fiyero. Gently, his hand releases Galinda's. Slowly, he brings his hand up and cups Galinda's bruised and bloody cheek.

"I can feel her Fiyero…I can feel her fragment…its faint…but it's still there…glimmering…pulsing, fighting the darkness within her" replies Galinda softly.

"I-" starts Fiyero, but a bellowing scream rips him from his thoughts. Both Galinda and Fiyero's head snaps to the side. Elphaba, having recovered control over her body, once again stood tall before the flames, the ebony umbrella clenched tight within her fingers, aimed once more at the Wizard.

"Watch as I kill your precious father!" roars Elphaba.

_Galinda stop this madness! Kill her! End this now!_

"I can't" whimpers Galinda.

"Glin?" confused Fiyero's head snaps back to stare back at Galinda. A haunted look echoes back.

_You're the only one who wields the power to destroy Chaos!_

"I won't do it!"

_Please Glin…I can't…hold on…much longer…please…you must…or else all of Oz…and the Other World will fall to her power! Please! Kill me now!_

"No!" screams Galinda.

"DIE WIZARD OF LIES!" roars Elphaba.

Pulling back the dark power surges and dancing along the fine tip of her umbrella. Snarling, she throws the umbrella out towards the Wizard, sending the dark energy to slice through the air.

Standing tall, the Wizard spreads his arms out. Determination sparkles within his eyes. Determination to not only protect Dorothy, but all of Oz from this wretched beast of Darkness.

Galinda falls to her knees, watching helplessly as the power soars closer towards the Wizard. Falling with her, Fiyero gently wraps his arms around Galinda's trembling waist. Pulling her close, he holds her tight against his straw-filled body.

"I'm sorry" whispers Galinda.

An inch away, the Wizard turns and glaring over his shoulder, shouts at the farm girl, cowering behind him.

"NOW!"

Rising to her full height, Dorothy steps next to the Wizard's side. Closing her eyes, her hands tighten around the Key of Arycetia, clutched tight within her small, porcelain fingers.

Suddenly, a burst of magick, and splendor of white light shimmers out, blinding any who dared look into the light. Cringing, Elphaba turns away as the Light slams into her.

Gold dust shimmers out, encapsulating around Galinda, Fiyero, Boq, the Cowardly Lion, and Dorothy's bodies. Another flash, and the light vanishes back into the night.

Weakly, Elphaba rises to her feet. Blood pours from her mouth and her arm hangs limp against her side. Her eyes scan the square. The people were still here, the buildings smoldering, and the grand Emerald Palace in ruins. The Wizard stood tall upon the broken steps, an icy smile cresting on his lips.

Someone was missing. Her eyes scanned the pavilion. Suddenly, it dawned on her. That Dorothy girl, the White Witch, her Scarecrow lover, the man made of Tin, and the Cowardly Lion were gone.

Growling she spun on the Wizard.

"Where are they!" roars Elphaba.

"Gone…far away where your magick cannot touch them"

"Where!" roars Elphaba.

"To the Other Worlds…with the Key and Book" smirks the Wizard.


	3. Through the Oblivion

The Pearl

Of

Oz

Chapter 3

Through the

Oblivion

AN: _Wow, thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! They all blew me away! Wow. Special shout outs to everyone! Especially Fae the Queen! Thank you so much for being the first to review! Yes, Elphaba is still fighting the darkness within her, and the reaction of the Other World will be in the last installment of this series. Thank you again, hug! LifeinWatercolor, I absolutely love your screen name it's so cute! Lol, your review left me in stitches! Thank you so much for the review, and I'm glad you're alive again. Elphaba-WWW, girl thank you so much! I love ya, your way to funny! Hugs! elphiesglinda, thank you so much for the review! You so totally rock! L8lyztwner, hello! Thank you so much for the review! Your such a peach! Keep smiling! Lexirae99, you'll just have to wait and find out. Thank you so much for the review! Alright, here's the next chapter, thank you all again for your wonderful reviews and support! You guys are what makes writing her on fanfiction so rewarding! By the way, a new chapter for I Fall Into You should be posted tomorrow sometime, so keep ya eyes peeled!_

For a moment, silence falls upon the decimated square of the once enchanting City of Emeralds; the epicenter of Oz, the Crowned Jewel, the place where the citizens of Oz could all come together, and rejoice, find peace in each other's company, and trade in their goods and services for the betterment of each land and country.

Oz was shattered beyond repair, for once the Darkness fell upon the land, all the countries, Munchkinland, Quadling, Gillikin, the Vinkus and stretching far beyond the Western lands, fell to its power.

The rise of the Wicked Witch, ignited the end of all Life in Oz, the peace shattered, falling like crystal rain drops onto the broken Earth. The land bled, and the sky wept for the fallen, the Lost Ones, the Souls bound within their human shells, ripped free and hurled through the Oblivion, into the Darkened pits of hell.

And now, here stood the Wicked Witch of Darkness herself, in all her glory, standing tall and rigid at what was once the center of the City of Emeralds. The Palace of Emeralds, destroyed, mere rubble burning bright within the darkness, hurling billows of coal smoke to rise high into the sky, blocking out the stars and choking out the silver moon.

The stench of death was pungent, stealing the very breath from those who dared to breathe in the intoxicating fumes. Ashes from the bodies lost within the fires of Chaos, burst into the sky, and rained down like silver snowflakes upon the ground. Blood covered the ground, staining it a rustic red.

This was the end of Oz, of its people, and of Peace. The land fell before the Witches feet, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. The power of the White Witch wasn't even strong enough to combat her power. She, like the others, crumbled before the Witches feet.

It was only a miracle that the little farm girl Dorothy magickally appeared from the sky; her house crushing the Wicked Witch of the East. The Wizard, Morrible and the citizens of Oz took that as a sign, a sign by Lurline herself, that their avenger had finally arrived, to combat the Darkness, and take back the freedom, the peace of Oz.

That hope, nearly shattered by the gruesome death of Madame Morrible; the Wizard's Grand Vizier and top aid in all affairs and political strife in Oz. She was powerful in her magick, especially weather magick. She, like Dorothy, like the White Witch of the North, was Oz's Champions, their last and only hope.

But as the war continued, that hope slowly started to fade away. And when it seemed that the end was near, the Wizard pulled one last trick. Magically, the girl Dorothy used her innate powers to not only send her, but the Good Witch, the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Cowardly Lion, into the Other Worlds, where they could be safe from the clutches of the Wicked Witch.

Once the light faded, Elphaba regally rose to her full height, her dark ebony eyes narrowed, and glared back at the Wizard. Her broken lips slowly pulled into a sneer, showing her blood stained fangs. A low growl, vibrated deep within her throat, as her hands clenched into tight fists, rose and trembled at her chest.

Throwing her head back, she emits a blood curdling roar, stilling the hearts of the survivors, and making them fall to the ground in fear.

Gracefully, she raises her fisted hands above her head. A howling wind swept past her, making her hair dance wildly around her, and the ends of her ripped skirt, to billow and twist maniacally with the tattered remains of her cape.

Fear gripped the Wizard's heart, stealing the very breath from his lungs. Clenching his fists, he swallowed down the fear. Regally, he starts to descend the twisted and broken staircase leading to the once ethereal Emerald Palace.

His dark eyes glare icily back at the Witch, and an icy smile, crests on his lips. The firelight flickers, and reflects of his thin, gold framed glasses. A breeze brushes past him, rustling his silver gray hair and the tails of his jacket.

"You've lost _Witch_…you'll never find them" laughs the Wizard darkly.

Lowering her head, Elphaba glares insanely at the Wizard. Snarling, she gestures gracefully with her fingers, and the umbrella lying on the blood soaked ground, magickally flies to its Mistresses hands.

Gripping the handle tight within her clenched hands, Elphaba regally spins and twists, twirling the umbrella lithely around her slender frame.

Snapping back to face the Wizard, she points the end at the wretched man's heart.

"WHERE DID YOU SEND THEM…WHAT WORLDS!" roars Elphaba.

"Like I'd tell you" smiles the Wizard maliciously.

Growling, Elphaba pulls the umbrella back, and with a snarl, throws the umbrella forward, sending a magickal stream of black magick to hurtle towards the Wizard. "DIE YOU MISERABLE BASTARD!"

As the power nears, the Wizard makes a grand gesture with his hand. Magickally, the power deflects off an invisible shield, and hurtles towards Elphaba.

A gasp and Elphaba throws herself to the ground. The power zips past her, crashing into a building. She only had a moment to turn, before the burning rubble fell on top of her, trapping her within the burning wreckage.

Smiling, the Wizard makes his way to the center of the Emerald Square. He stops dead center, his eyes never leaving the burning rubble. Slowly, his hands reach behind him and clasp, pulling with it, the ends of his jacket, revealing the dark blue vest, half hidden beneath.

"Is..is it over?" asks a little girl.

Shocked, the Wizard turns to the side. His gaze drops to the ground, and surprise sparkles within his eyes. For some time between when the wreckage had fallen upon the Witch, and the Wizard's descent, a little girl of ten, had stepped up next to his side. She was small, with light brown hair and emerald eyes.

She stared up at the Wizard, fear and hope, shimmering within her big, emerald eyes. Ash and blood could be seen smeared across her face, and her dress was covered in smoke and gore.

Inwardly, the Wizard hoped the remains of her parents, were not stained on the girls face and clothes. For that alone, nearly broke the Wizard's heart.

"I don't know child" whispers the Wizard softly.

An ache, echoed within his mind, and skipped across the slippery surface of his heart. Doubt and fear screamed back at him. Doubt of what the Witch had said, of what she implied, for there was no way in Lurline, that _she _could be his daughter. And yet, she felt familiar. Her presence, her essence, was the same, flowing like silk within the silent oceans of time and space.

His face softens, remembering the dark haired beauty he had to leave behind. He didn't want to, he wanted to stay with her, but yet Oz was calling, and it was time he took his place, as the Omnipotent Wizard of Oz.

He loved her tremendously, for never, not even in his homeland of Kansas, had he felt this way for a woman, as he did for her. She was grace, poise, beauty unmatched by any human. She was a goddess, with long raven silk hair that cascaded down her back in gentle curls. Her eyes were like onyx, and sparkled like diamonds. Her skin was soft as silk, and the perfect color of cream.

"Melena" whispers the Wizard.

The little girls head snaps back up to the Wizard, shock alight within her eyes. Her small mouth opens, and her heart thunders within her small chest.

"What?" asks the little girl.

A soft, watery smile crests his withered lips. Slowly, he looks back down at the child standing next to him.

"Nothing my dear" replies the Wizard.

For a moment, the girl stared up at the Wizard, silent contemplation on her face. Frowning, she lifts her gaze away from the Wizard, and back to the burning rubble.

Sighing, the Wizard slowly starts to kneel on the broken ground. Reaching his hands out, he cups the sides of the girls face.

"Where are you parents?" asks the Wizard softly.

"Dead…destroyed" replies the girl softly.

Pain flickers within his eyes hearing the words leave the little girls lips. She was an orphan of war now, and that alone, made his heart crack.

Gently, he brings the girl closer, and wrapping his arms around her small frame, holds her tight against his body. His fingers stretch and gently brush against her bloodstained cheeks.

"It'll be alright…I'll make sure you're taken care of" whispers the Wizard.

Silence follows. All the girl can do, is stare vacantly at the flames twisting, and dancing in the darkness. Her body was limp against the Wizard's.

She was holding back her tears, the Wizard could tell.

He was about to say something, when the girl suddenly stiffened against him. Shocked, he pulls away. He stares at her, worry etched within his eyes, for the color in her face has drained away, her eyes were wide, and fear sparkled within.

"What?" asks the Wizard.

"Look!" screams the Wizard.

Without even having to turn, the Wizard quickly pushes the girl away from him, and turning, starts to rise to his full height when a powerful blast of magick hits him square in the chest.

The girl and the survivors watch as the Wizard's withered body is hurtled through the air and crashes into the broken steps. A cry of pain rips free from his lips, as his body tumbles down the steps, and crashes to the ground.

An explosion and the wreckage is blown away. The Witch, Elphaba stands at her full height, before the citizens of Oz, the darkness within her eyes shimmer, and pulse in time with her rage.

Maniacally, her dark, raven hair dances around her. The ends of her dress are almost completely ripped away, revealing her long, slender legs, marred in bruises, and gruesome gashes. Her fists rise, and tremble at her sides.

"WIZARD!" roars Elphaba darkly. Her breathes were hard, and short. She was in pain and she was pissed.

The Wizard trembled as he forced his body back up on its hunches. His heart quaked within his chest, for he could feel the rage building within her broken body, and fueling her power.

With a bloodcurdling roar, Elphaba shoots her hand out towards the Wizard's broken body. Magically, his body stiffens, as its forced upright and straight as a board.

An icy sneer and she flicks a finger up. The people watch, as the Wizard's body is jerked off the ground. His feet, barely sweep the broken ground as he sways back and forth against the gale wind.

Her hand opens, her fingers splayed, watches in amusement as the Wizards arms and legs are snapped and stretched out to the side.

"Now…I'll ask you one last time _Wizard_…where did you send them? Tell me and I may spare your pathetic life" snarls Elphaba.

Darkly, she starts to step towards the Wizard's seizing body. Waves of pain slices through him, and clenching his eyes, fights to keep the scream from ripping free from his throat.

"Nnnnever…I'll never tell you…where they are" growls the Wizard through clenched teeth.

Snarling, Elphaba clenches her fingers into a tight fist.

A scream rips free from the Wizard's mouth as agonizing pain thunders within his body. He could feel it, a Force, ripping his insides apart, eviscerating his organs, and crushing his bones.

"Go…to…hell" growls the Wizard in pain.

"TELL ME! And I'll make your end quick"

Cracking an eye open the Wizard glares back at Elphaba, standing but a foot away, and rearing his head back, spats in the Witches face.

Elphaba stiffens feeling the burning of the Wizard's spit, slowly slide down her face, leaving a trail of charred and burnt flesh in its wake. Violent welts bubbles to the surface, making the Witch wince in pain.

Growling, she wipes away the horrid substance from her face, and stepping closer, thrusts her face closer to the Wizard's. Their noses bumped.

Growling, Elphaba's hands clench tight at her sides as her entire body trembles in unfurled waves of rage.

"You think your so clever don't you…sending the Key and Book of Arycetia away with that _farm _brat" growls Elphaba.

"Yes…I do" smirks the Wizard.

"All you've managed to do, was delay their demise…I'll find them, and once I do…I'll make them suffer until they beg for me to end their wretched existence. The book and Key shall fall into my hands…and with it…Oz, and the Other Worlds shall bend to my power" snarls Elphaba.

Regally, her hands rise up to her chest.

"Say hello to Morrible for me…for you shall be SEEING HER SOON IN HELL!" roars Elphaba.

Stepping back, Elphaba's hands rise and clench into tight fists in the air.

A roar of pain and the Wizard throws his head back. The people watch, as the Wizard's body starts to tremble violently in the air, the skin seen beneath his clothes start to bubble and ripple. Crimson fissures, spread throughout his arms and legs, his chest and face, spilling blood to the ground.

Slowly, the Wizard lowers his head his eyes though dazed and cloudy with pain, still manage to glare back at the Witch, standing before him.

"You'll never win…Dorothy and Galinda shall end your existence…you'll be nothing more than a pile of ash…un-mourned by those who remembered you…you'll be forgotten…a stain…a blur in Ozian history"

"We shall see about that" snarls Elphaba.

Then, with a grand gesture of her hands, the rippling and bubbling of the Wizard's skin increases, his body quakes and seizes violently in the air. The skin cracks, and splits, tendons and muscles rip and shred apart, the bones stained in blood crack and snap, clattering to the ground.

DIE YOU MISERABLE BASTARD!" roars Elphaba.

Throwing her head back, she throws her arms out to the sides. As she does, the Wizard's body gives one last lurch, before shattering.


End file.
